There is a need for an injection molding apparatus that provides a small pitch between nozzles in order to increase the number of molded parts that may be produced from an injection molding apparatus having a predetermined size. Due to the size restrictions the location of a nozzle heater along the melt channel of each nozzle is impractical because it increases the spacing between the nozzles.